1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a process providing a variable visual display for electronic equipment such as a personal computer and, more specifically, to a process and variable visual display apparatus for promoting the effective use of desk space.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Usually, a personal computer system using a Braun tube monitor is largely divided into three is basic parts: a monitor, a keyboard and a mainframe. The monitor, which is seldom moved after being initially positioned on a user's desk, must be situated in front of the user, i.e., within eyesight, and relatively close. The keyboard, which is frequently moved, is positioned in the user's immediate work space, i.e., closer than the monitor. The mainframe, which is often remotely positioned, is very rarely moved after installation.
Since the computer's auxiliary equipment however, such as floppy disk drives, compact disk read-only memory drives and digital video device drives, is directly connected to the mainframe or internally contained inside the housing of the mainframe, the mainframe must be placed such that access to the mainframe by the user is not prohibitively inconvenient.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 313,405 for a Computer Display With Adjustable Stand to Barry et al discloses the ornamental design for a computer display with an adjustable stand. However, the computer display is not a flat panel display. U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,570 for a Desktop Computer With Adjustable Flat Panel Screen discloses a display screen position ajustable in inclination angle, aximuth angle and elevation translation movements. The support arms employed lack structural stability, however.
What is needed is a sturdy mechanism that performs adjustments to a flat panel screen of a computer so that the user can easily see the screen while having the mainframe out of the way.